Saphir
Saphir ist ein Mitglied von Black Moon sowie der jüngere Bruder von Prince Demand. Als einziger trägt er nicht die Schwarzen Kristallohrringe des Wiseman. Manga Saphir ist der Produzent der Droiden, die ihm und seiner Familie als willenlose Soldaten dienen sollen. Er lässt Kritik an der Vorgehensweise Demands laut werden und dass er sich zu sehr mit Spielerein aufhalte, als zur Tat zu schreiten. Als er mit Usagi Tsukino alleine auf Nemesis ist, versucht er sie mithilfe seiner mächtigsten Droidos Veneti und Aquatici zu töten. Allerdings scheitert sein Vorhaben, da das Licht des Silberkristall anfängt, hell zu leuchten und sie sich wieder in Sailor Moon verwandeln kann. Als Black Lady Saphir die Ohrringe anlegt, steht er vollständig unter der Kontrolle des Death Phantom. Als er Demand angreift, blieb diesen nichts anderes übrig, als Saphir mit seinem Dämonischen Blick zu töten. Anime Als Saphir und sein älterer Bruder Demand noch Kinder waren, fanden sie auf Nemesis eine Blume, was sehr selten war. Saphir war so beeindruckt von der Schönheit dieser Pflanze, dass Demand ihm versprach, dass er eines Tages ein ganzes Meer an Blumen sehen dürfe, wann immer er wolle. Saphir fertigt für Esmeraude die sogenannten Figuren der Schwarzen Macht an, mit denen sie Negative Energie sammeln und speichern kann. Je mehr Energie diese Statuen sammelten, umso größer werden sie und wären somit in der Lage, das Schwarze Tor zu öffnen. Er war sehr skeptisch, was Esmeraudes Fähigkeiten anbelangt und stichelte sie an, mehr zu tun. Genauso wie sie hasste er Neo Queen Serenity und Sailor Moon dafür, dass sie den Kopf seines geliebten Bruder verdrehen und er so von seinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abkäme. Saphir wirft seinem Bruder vor, dass er aufgrund seiner pathologischen Fixierung auf die Neo Queen Serenitiy bzw. deren Reinkarnation den Plan von Black Moon vergesse. Saphir findet heraus, dass Wiseman seinen Bruder und den ganzen Clan nur für seine eigenen bösen Machenschaften ausnutzt. Statt die Erde zu erobern, will Wiseman alias das Dead Phantom sie auslöschen. Saphir deaktiviert den Schwarzen Kristallreaktor und stiehlt die Energiekarte, mit dem dieser in und außer Betrieb genommen werden kann. Wiseman bemerkt dies und deklariert Saphir nun als Verräter und Feind der Familie. Schwer verletzt durch den Angriff des Erleuchteten flieht er auf die Erde und bricht bewusstlos zusammen. Die ehemaligen Ayakashi-Schwestern finden ihn und versorgen ihn in ihrer Wohnung. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Petz verliebt in Saphir ist. Entgegen Petz* Flehen zu bleiben, geht er los um Demand zu warnen und lässt seine Offiziersjacke bei ihr. Obwohl die Sailor Kriegerinnen zu seinem Schutz eilen, wird Saphir von Wiseman getötet, ehe er seinem Bruder die Wahrheit über Wiseman offenbar kann. Zeitgleich mit seinem Tod fällt seine Jacke vom Türhaken in der Wohnung der Schwestern und Petz spürt dadurch, dass Saphir starb. Demand nimmt den Leichnam seines Bruders mit. Musicals In Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady sowie der Neuauflage wird''' 'Saphirs Rolle von Yuri Kuroda verkörpert. Gegen Ende wird er wie alle anderen Mitglieder von Black Moon - mit Ausnahme von Prince Demand - vom Death Phantom gerichtet. In Petite Entrangere wird Saphir von Sora Manami gespielt. Saphir liebt die Erde und träumt davon eines Tages dorthin zurückkehren zu können. Deshalb steht er den zerstörerischen Plänen seines Bruder Prince Demand ablehnend gegenüber. In den Leuten des "Weißen Mondes" sieht er Invasoren, die die Erde untertan gemacht haben und sie zögen aufgrund des Silberkristalls jeden Krieg auf sich. Seine Aufgabe sieht es vor, Droids zu kreieren, die zu 100% einen anderen Menschen kopieren können mit all seinen Erinnerungen. Nach und nach sieht es der Plan seines Bruders vor, Droids in die Vergangenheit zu senden und alle Menschen mit einem Droid-Klon auszutauschen. Nach den Toden von Esmeraude und Rubeus fertigt er perfekte Kopien der beiden an, die ihm hörig sind. Als Sailor Moon von Demand entführt wird, darf sie alleine im Schloss herumwandeln. Daraufhin trifft sie auf Saphir, der sie verachtet und anfängt zu würgen. Dies wird von seinem plötzlich auftauchenden Bruder unterbunden. Saphir verfällt in einen Wahn und bezeichnet Demand als zweiten King Endymion. Saphir tötet seinen Bruder und befiehlt seine Droids zum Kampfe, doch sie werden allesamt von den Sailor Kriegerinnen vernichtet. Er bittet das Death Phantom um mehr Stärke, doch diese wird ihm nicht gewährt. Stattdessen eröffnet das Death Phantom Saphir, er werde nicht mehr gebraucht und an seine Stelle tritt Black Lady. Unbemerkt verfolgt er den Kampf zwischen den anderen und in einem geeigneten Augenblick stiehlt er die beiden Silberkristalle und droht sie zusammen einzusetzen, was die Auslöschung alles Lebens auf dem Planeten bedeute. Da tritt Sailor Pluto in Aktion und hält die Zeit an, was Tuxedo Mask die Gelegenheit gibt, Saphir die Silberkristalle zu entreißen. Als die Zeit wieder fließt, wird Saphir von Sailor Pluto mit dem Chronos Typhoon vernichtet. Videospiele * Saphir ist der zweite Endgegner im Super-Nintendo-Spiel ''Sailor Moon R und der vierte im Game-Boy-Spiel Sailor Moon R. * Ebenso tritt er in Super-Nintendo-Spiel Sailor Moon: Another Story auf, allerdings nicht als Gegner. Er bittet die Sailor Senshi seinen Bruder aufzuhalten und stirbt als er einen tödlichen Angriff von der Opposito Senshi-Anführerin Sin, der eigentlich für seinen Bruder bestimmt war, abfängt. Trivia *Saphir wurde nach dem gleichnamigen Edelstein benannt. *In der US-amerikanischen Synchronfassung wird angedeutet, dass Saphir Gefühle für Esmeraude hegt. en:Saphir pl:Saphir Kategorie:Black Moon